It's Not So Bad After All
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hunter Huntsman can't ice skate one bit. Looks like a certain daughter of Cinderella's gotta teach him the ropes. Huntlynn one-shot. Includes fluff.


**"It's Not So Bad After All"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or its characters. The show and the characters are owned by Mattel. Anyway, here's yet another Hunter/Ashlynn fic for all of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't wanna do this..."

"Trust me, it'll be fine, Hunter."

The only two voices that were surrounded around a frozen pond, covered around a layer of snow. Apparently, signs like this must mean that Winter had arrived in Ever After High. And with the entire snow falling all around the school. The administration had no choice but to cancel school for the rest of the day so that the rest of the students could enjoy a free day in the snow with no supervision.

For Hunter Huntsman unfortunately, he would rather sit in a warm room and read his comic book in peace, but his secret girlfriend Ashlynn Ella persuaded him to go outside and feel the sprinkling snow between them. And since she brought a couple of ice skates, they could do a little skating.

But there was only one problem...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Hunter Huntsman hated ice skating.

Just hearing that 'skating' word across her lips made Hunter cringe, like if something was wrong. But despite his objections, he had no choice but to go even if he didn't want to.

"Do I have to do this?" Hunter sighed.

"It's not really that hard, Hunter," Ashlynn chuckled, "It's actaully kinda fun."

"Yeah, if it means falling down on your butt over and over again." Hunter pouted.

"Oh, don't pout," She smirked, "I'll show you how it's done."

Suddenly, Ashlynn got on the ice with ease. Not showing any concern, Ashlynn glid a bit from side to side as Hunter watched from afar. Ashlynn had perfect balance and showed no signs of stumbling so far. He did smile of the fact that Ashlynn's hair blew backwards beautifully, which was the entire reason why Hunter was in love with her.

After that little skate session, Ashlynn skidded over to Hunter.

"Wow, that's amazing." Hunter smiled at her.

"Thanks," Ashlynn chuckled back, "Now it's your turn."

"Ummmm, you mean I have to get on the ice?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She nodded, "As long as you be careful."

A gulp was formed inside the son of the Huntsman. He can't believe he had to get on the ice.

"Okay," Hunter nodded nervously, "Here I go."

Carefully but gently, Hunter put his feet on the thin ice. But as soon as he stepped into the ice, Hunter's feet started wobbling all over, forcing him to fall...

...

...only for Ashlynn to catch him just in time!

"Whoa!" Hunter yelped, "That was insane."

"I told you to be careful, silly." Ashlynn replied, "But now that you're on the ice, let's get started."

"Alright..." He muttered.

"First off, lean your left foot forward like what I'm doing here."

Just to teach him, Ashlynn extended her foot forward and raised her arms below shoulder level just to balance herself. And Hunter started doing the same without stumbling.

"Not bad." Ashlynn smiled back, "Okay, while your left foot's leaning, start pushing with your right foot."

To teach him once again, Ashlynn's right foot pushed outward in a diagonal direction. Suddenly, Hunter started doing it as well. He couldn't believe how easy this was so far.

"See?" Ashlynn replied, "You're actually doing it!"

"Yeah, I really am!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Okay, now it's time to take longer strokes." She replied.

"You mean there's more?" Hunter gulped.

"Yeah, there's more," Ashlynn nodded, "Okay, now bend your knees and move your body with each stroke."

As soon as he checked out her demonstration again, Hunter bent his knee a bit and started moving once again, only this time, it was a little bit faster. His toe help gave him an extra flick, which gave him more power in his strokes. Hunter started wobbling a bit, but it didn't seem to be a problem.

"See? It's not that bad!" Ashlynn exclaimed, "You're getting it!"

"You're right," Hunter nodded, "I'm actually getting the hang of this!"

"As long as you keep gliding," Ashlynn shouted at him, "You won't have any problem at all!"

But there was gonna be a problem. As Hunter kept on gliding...

...

...Pesky the Squirrel showed up and stared down Hunter's feet. With a sly malicious intent, Pesky decided to do some damage.

With the force of a heat seeking missile, Pesky threw the acorn onto the ice.

"A-HA, YES!" Hunter shouted in victory, "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NO-"

But his little victory speech was cut off when he saw the acorn that Pesky threw landing at his direction.

Seeing this before his very eyes, Hunter screamed, "OHHHHH, CRAAAAAAP!"

He tried the best he can stop, but he was too late. The edge of his blade tripped over the acorn, which forced Hunter to stumble all over the ice. He even tried to hold his balance together, but unfortunately, it was way too late as well.

"HUNTER!" Ashlynn shouted.

As a result of this disaster, Hunter ended up hitting the pile of snow. From far away, Pesky laughed as an insult to Hunter's little blooper.

While Hunter was laying across a lump of snow, Ashlynn skated over to Hunter's side just to check up on him. That was a very nasty collision he took for sure. He didn't even know that Pesky showed up to ruin his fun.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Ashlynn said.

"I-I'm alright," Hunter nodded, "Some moron threw a stupid acorn in my way. I'm telling you, the landing sucks butt as it is."

"Here, let me help you up."

As Ashlynn lent him a hand, Hunter grabbed onto her, hoping to get up.

But Hunter became way too strong for his own sake, as his grasp forced Ashlynn to fall on top of him!

"Oof!" Ashlynn groaned as her head hit Hunter's chest a bit softly.

"Well, this really sucks..." Hunter muttered.

"Tell me about it..." Ashlynn rolled her eyes.

But suddenly, they realized the position they were suddenly in. Ashlynn was sitting all over Hunter's lap, which forced him to blush. Nevertheless, it forced Ashlynn to blush too, because of how their body heat was emitting from each others.

The two began smiling at each other, staring with such lovely passion. Both Ashlynn and Hunter couldn't contain the love they had in their eyes, sharing quite the warm embrace. It was so warm, it was almost enough to melt the ice completely.

With both Hunter and Ashlynn wrapping each other around their arms, they met in a passionate kiss. From there, their blush brightened ten-fold, finding out which kiss would over-power one another. Hunter felt a hint of cherry vanilla in his lips while Ashlynn felt so much as a hint of peppermint.

After their kiss ended, Ashlynn whispered over to him.

"So, aren't you glad you came with me?" She smiled.

"Totally," Hunter smirked, "We oughta skate like this more often..."

With the snow falling, the two lovebirds continued their kiss around an icy winter wonderland. To Hunter, maybe ice skating wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Well, this was cute and fluffy to write, let me tell you that. Why do I love Huntlynn so much? It's almost like a drug.**

**Anyway, while I'm filled with nothing but fluff, you know what to do from here!**


End file.
